1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of, and an apparatus for, maintaining routing data an a telecommunications network.
2. Related Art
In an access network of a telecommunications network, a local switch is connected to the terminating lines of the access network and the far ends of these lines are connected to terminal equipment, such as telephone instruments located in customers' premises. Between the local switch and terminal equipment, each terminating line typically passes through several nodes, such as the main distribution frame of the local switch, primary and secondary cross-connect points and distribution points. Each line passes through terminals within the nodes. It is known to maintain a routing table for an access network in which the number of each line is recorded against identifiers for the terminals in the nodes through which the line passes. Such a routing table is used for line provision, maintenance and repair. Unfortunately, due to human error in recording the data, such routing tables are often not accurate. Inaccuracy in such tables increases the cost of repairing and maintaining lines. Also, inaccuracies in data on unassigned lines can lead to unnecessary costs in line provision.